


Blinded by the Light

by HalloweenBae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Hair-pulling, Power Play, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: You say something to piss Negan off, but it turns out better than you’d thought.





	Blinded by the Light

His eyes held you still, an invisible force field surrounding your body as he slowly approached. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, couldn’t look away as the air around you thickened. Everyone in the room seemed to disappear, blurring into the background as your vision began to tunnel.

“Is there a problem here?” He swung Lucille onto his shoulder, crunching the gravel under his boots as he made his way to you.

“No.” You lied, trying your best not to look into his eyes. You feared that looking at them for any amount of time would blind you, as if staring directly into the sun. Instead of going blind, however, you felt your body begin to heat up as he leaned in closer to you. 

“Then what’s with the attitude?” He bent down to meet your height, whispering into your ear as he tightened his grip on Lucille.

“I uh…” You blinked a few dozen times as your heart began an erratic samba in your quickly rising chest. The scent of his cologne wafted around you as he inched closer to your face, sending a tingling sensation down your spine. “I…” You tried again, licking your lips to keep them from cracking under the pressure.

God, what was happening? Why couldn’t you keep it together? He’s going to think you’re stupid or lazy if you don’t give him a coherent answer in the next five seconds. Why couldn’t you have just kept your curiosity at bay with him, instead of letting your mind wander these past few nights? Why did you have to indulge yourself in what that booming voice of his might sound like bellowing your name?

“Oh, shit,” he whispered, leaning back just enough to look at you. He let his lips curl into a smile, a smile that you’d seen plenty of times before. A smile that meant he was either really happy, or really pissed off. A long, menacing drawl crept out of it as he grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. 

His eyes were hazel, not brown. Little specks of gray, green and gold were strewn through deep irises that surveyed your now reddened face. The sensation of his gloved fingers pressing against your cheeks made you moan a little at first, shocking even yourself as you saw his eyebrows rise. You could feel your breath quicken, your hands start to shake, and your mouth begin to water. Had he figured you out that quickly? 

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” He pulled on your bottom lip with his last word, letting his own mouth slack open as he looked you up and down.

“Yes,” you barely whispered, letting yourself get completely blinded by his light. You felt the moisture leave your mouth and start between your legs, pulling your thighs closer together to keep it from spreading. You’d never imagined Negan would actually talk to you like this, touch you like this, excite you like this.

“Well, princess, since you don’t want to do what I asked…” He let go of your chin and smoothed his hand behind your neck, grabbing a fistful of hair. “You’re going to do what I say.” You thought he might actually pull a few strands out of your scalp. 

“Right.” You tried to nod as he walked you up against the broad side of his truck, pressing his hips into yours.

“You think you can just pick and choose which orders to follow?” He slid his knee up in between your legs, lifting your feet off the ground. “It doesn’t work like that.” He pulled your hair down, forcing your chin into the air as he rocked his leg in a rhythmic motion between your thighs. 

“Jesus, you’re eager!” He laughed, looking over at Dwight. “Can you believe this?” He asked him, smiling before turning back to you. Oh no! Everyone was watching! You’d forgotten that everyone else was still there.

“You know what you’re gonna do for me?” He brushed his lips over your cheek, his hot breath making that moisture seep through your jeans and onto his pant leg. “You’re gonna stay here while your buddy Jonathan goes and gets what I asked you to get in the first place.”

You felt your hips start to rock in motion with his thigh, the friction of your underwear rubbing against your clit as everyone stared at you. Normally you’d be ashamed of yourself, exhibiting your desires in public at this time of day, but this was different. Negan was the boss, and this was as much a show of dominance for them as it was for you. He wanted them to see how easily he could take what he wanted, and if that’s what you were to him, then so be it. 

“As soon as I let you go, you’re going straight to bed: no dinner, no shooting the shit with Max, nothing, you hear me?” He moved his lips to your ear again. “You’re gonna lock that door, take off those pants because, let’s face it, they’re pretty much ruined now,” he smirked and held you tight, still managing to keep Lucille propped up on his shoulder this entire time. “Peel off those soaking wet panties of yours and touch yourself.” He paused, licking his lips. “And I don’t mean just a finger or two on top, I mean, I really want you to go to town on yourself. I want you to fuck yourself so hard that I can hear you screaming my name at the other side of the building when I get back from this run.”

Jesus, was he serious? Why would he ask you to touch yourself when he could clearly do the job himself? Or even when you could easily finish yourself off on his thigh right now, spectators be damned. 

“Do that for me, and maybe I’ll forgive you for disobeying orders.” He winked at you and let go of your hair, bringing you down from your electric high. “Go.” He ordered, turning on his heel and hopping into the truck.


End file.
